


1, 2, 3 (You, Her, and Me)

by nautiscarader



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: After a break-up, Stacey is offered an unusual solution as a form of rebound. Max/Roxanne/Stacey fic inspired by a short anon prompt from my tumblr
Relationships: Max Goof/Roxanne, Max Goof/Roxanne/Stacey (Disney: A Goofy Movie)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based upon [a short anonymous prompt](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/189288700320/stacy-still-cant-comprehend-how-this-happened) from my tumblr, though I have modified it, especially with the relation to the alocohol usage. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Szandor for proofreading, coming up with the title and inspiring the epilogue :)
> 
> Edit 2020-09-14: Now with an illustration gifted to me by wonderful DisneyfanSL (look in the middle and at the end)
> 
> Edit 2020-09-23 And another illustration from wonderful DisneyfanSL, turns out there is going to be a whole collection!

Stacey was fairly sure she was still dreaming. She was riding a tank, shooting what looked like teddy bears around her neighbourhood, then she was playing beach ball, and then, just when she felt that things couldn't get weirder, she was sandwiched between two naked bodies, mercilessly worshipping her with their mouths, their tongues, their fingers, all the while she repaid them with the same ferocity. She felt heat, passion, and love...

And as she saw the faces of these two people, she woke up, taking quick, deep breaths, as if she just emerged from a long dive. She sat upright on the bed, and tried to understand her surroundings, though she knew something was wrong, even before she put her glasses on. This didn't feel like her room, nor her bed, and as she looked around, she could see she was, in fact, lying between two other snoring people. Two naked, snoring people. The unmistakable smell of sex only confirmed that, though when the men on her right moved, she could definitely feel one distinctive part of him nudging her equally naked body, which made her shiver. 

She clutched her head, feeling dizzy, as well as an overwhelming sensation of guilt. This was precisely what her parents were afraid that might happen to her in college: she'd go to a bar, get drunk, and then had unprotected sex with random people. But as she reached for her glasses - she had to stretch her arm over one of her companions - and put them on, everything became, quite literally, clearer. First of all, as the dizziness passed, Stacey realised she wasn't drunk, and judging by a series of colourful wrappers on the floor, the sex she's had wasn't unprotected at all. 

And those definitely were not random people...

She first noticed the messy, flaming red hair of her best friend, Roxanne, lying on her left, gently snoring with her hand laying on Stacey's abdomen. She could only presume that previously it had rested on her breasts... And a slightly louder snore from her right alerted her to the presence of Roxanne's boyfriend, Max, sleeping in a bit less distinguished fashion, salivating over his pillow, though the smile on his face was as wide and serene as on Roxanne's. 

Though her mind was still somewhat hazy, Stacey was sobering up from her moral hangover pretty quickly, as thoughts raced her mind, making her heart simultaneously beating in excitement and sinking as the heavy consequences dawned on her. And as they did so, she slowly began remembering what lead her to her predicament. 

And it did start in a bar...

* * *

Roxanne wished she could talk with her oldest friend about literally anything else - music, books, movies... Heck, she'd be glad to hear about Stacey's classes she liked to complain so much about. But alas, the topic of their conversation had to steer to a much more mundane and stereotypical one - men. Or, to be precise, one man Stacey was currently both weeping for and cursing, her emotions mixed like the drink in front of her.

\- I swear to all that is holy, if I see Bobby's sorry ass here one more time... - Stacey babbled, leaning onto the table - Do-Do you think he will come back to me, though...?

In a blink of an eye, Stacey's angry frown turned into an expression of unfounded hope, which only made Roxanne's response more troublesome. She sipped a bit of her drink, and tried to form her answer in a way that would not damage her best friend's feelings too much. 

\- We-Well, uhm, from what you've told me, it-it doesn't look like it...  
  
Roxanne shied away, her eyes gravitated to the table they were sitting by and her drink. She hoped she'd never had to help her friend deal with a break-up, one over a telephone call no less. She genuinely thought that she and Bobby could work, but ever since he moved to Calisota, she feared that this day may happen. So when she spoke to her through tears about an hour ago over the phone, Roxanne did everything in her might to fulfil her duties as a friend and rushed to her help.

\- And... - Roxanne suddenly added, drawing Stacey's attention back to her - I think it's for the better. 

She gently bumped the table with her fist, making their glasses jingle. 

\- If he won't even talk to you eye-to-eye, then it means he never respected you and he doesn't deserve you. The only worse thing would be if he broke up with you over an e-mail.  
  
Stacey sniffed.

\- You-you think so?  
\- Of course, girl! - Roxanne smiled - Just you wait, he'll be trying to win you over in a few weeks, because only then he'll realise what he has lost. And you will not give him the satisfaction.   
  
Roxanne spoke, watching as Stacey's lips curled into a smile.   
  
\- Men can be such pigs... - Roxanne sighed, taking another sip of her drink.   
\- Your Max is okay... - Stacey mumbled, toying with the straw in her drink - He wouldn't do that...   
\- Well, yeah... - Roxanne smiled - He is lovely. Though we've had a quarrel or two ever since we've moved in together...  
\- Come on, but you two got over it, didn't you? - Stacey protested, rising up from her half-sunken position, watching as Roxanne nodded in response - There, you see, you're like a perfect couple, you were the king and queen at the prom, he's your prince charming! Don't try to disillusion me...  
\- Well, I am lucky. - Roxanne admitted - He is a lovely guy, and now that we live together it kinda feels like a honeymoon... except, you know, with classes and exams. 

As the two young women listened to the music from the nearby jukebox, and it took Stacey a whole song to speak again. 

\- You know, Roxie... - Stacey shied away - Do-Do you mind if I tell you a.... secret? - she whispered in a conspiratorial manner - But you have to promise you won't get mad...  
\- Okay, go on... - Roxanne chuckled.   
  
Stacey looked around, as if to see if other people in the bar - all two of them, both lying drunk on their table - were not eavesdropping.  
  
\- I've had a bit of crush on Max when we were in middle school. And-and high school too...  
  
She sputtered and hid her face in her hands, worried about Roxanne's wrath.   
  
\- I know. - Roxanne smiled, much to Stacey's confusion. Her glasses only exaggerated the effect her words had on her.  
\- Re-Really?  
\- Stacey, we were both ogling guys during their PEs, I saw whose butts you were staring at...   
  
Roxanne sipped her drink again, watching as her friend's face reddened, even though she was the one drinking.

\- You-you don't mind me saying that?  
\- Well, no, you're my best friend. - Roxanne reached her hand to her - We're supposed to tell ourselves everything, right?  
\- Yeah, 'cos, 'cos... I just didn't want to think that I was like trying to steal him or-or anything...  
\- Stacey, I would never...  
\- Because I'm so happy for you, guys! - Stacey suddenly threw her arms around Roxanne, as tears flew from her eyes. - Cos' you are so happy, and... and... and love each other, and I'm-I'm... I'm gonna die alone with a useless degree... Like, who needs art historians?   
  
Though she felt slightly awkward, Roxanne let her friend bawl her eyes out, giving her a quick pat on the pack. And as she looked into her drink, a devious plan hatched in her head. She pondered for a moment, hoping to hear a familiar voice in her head that would tell her that it was definitively a bad one. But she didn't hear it. Maybe it was because said voice was having the same drink she was having, maybe it was due to the music filling her ears, or maybe because it wasn't such bad idea after all...

In a split of a second, Roxanne made up her mind. 

\- Stacey, I-I think I can help you.  
\- What? - Stacey raised her head at once - You think you can find me a job where I can art some history? Or story some art?  
\- No, not that.   
  
Roxanne delicately untangled her friend's arms from around her neck and stood up. She looked into her eyes and cupped her face.

\- You need a rebound. And I think I know just a guy...  
\- Do-Do I know him? - Stacey's eyes widened.  
\- Well, you might say that. - Roxanne smiled. - He is... lovely... and charming...

She accentuated the last two words and paused, watching as Stacey's eyed her with curiosity.

\- And I think we both liked his butt. - Roxanne spoke, playing with her hair, as she shied away, still with a smirk on her face. 

It took transfixed Stacey a moment to read Roxanne's intentions, but when the meaning of her words got to her, her eyes widened, and she had to catch her glasses that nearly dropped from her nose.

\- No, Roxie!  
\- Yes, Stacey!   
  
Roxanne smiled and dragged her from the table, though she stopped when she was about to take their glasses and noticed how little was missing from Stacey's.

\- Stacey, did you drink any of this?  
\- Nah. - Stacey asked, morosely - I just wanted to see the colours mix...  
  
Roxanne took a moment to ponder her friend's quirky answer, and feeling her nagging voice inside her mind might come back, she drank Stacey's drink in one go, and feeling extra confident, they walked to the counter. With the wallet already in her hand, she paid for their drinks, asked the barman to call them a cab, and she gave Stacey another warm smile.

\- Don't worry, Stacey, I've got it. - she leaned in and gave her a reassuring hug.

Five minutes later, they were in a car, driving towards the place Roxanne and Max have been renting ever since their second year. The light of the street lamps shone past the windows, and the surreal situation Stacey found herself in only deepened, especially knowing whom it came from. Stacey turned towards her best friend and leaned in, worrying the cab driver may overhear them.

\- Do-Do you really think he'd agree?  
\- Well, if not, then at least I would be able to say I tried. - Roxanne shrugged - I wouldn't let any random guy come close to you, Stacey. Especially right now.

The two sat in silence for a little while, until Roxanne spoke again.

\- And, well, you know, he's a guy, so...  
  
The two burst into giggles that filled Stacey and most importantly, Roxanne, with the extra bit of confidence she needed. She felt her heart beating faster, excited and giddy at the execution of her devious plan. The night was still very young, and with determination in her eyes, Roxanne knew her plan was going to succeed.

* * *

  
When Max heard the door opening, he wasn't exactly surprised at the sight of Stacey with Roxanne - he heard their voices through the thin wood - though their exuberant expression certainly did not look like they were coming from a meeting Roxanne set off half an hour ago.

\- Stacey! - Max stood up from his desk, where he tried his best to study - Didn't expect to see you here. Are we moving a party here?  
  
The girls giggled, and before either could reply, Max stepped forward with a slightly serious look on his face.

\- Listen, Stacey, I'm so sorry to hear about Bobby. I-I called PJ to ask if he knew his number now, but he didn't know either-  
\- That's okay. Thanks, Max. - Stacey smiled and closed her arms around his neck, very much like she did with Roxanne.  
\- And as for the party... - Roxanne interrupted - Well, Maxie, come here for a moment, we have to talk. Stacey, get comfortable.  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him to their kitchen annex, knowing she will need to explain quite a lot to him..  
  
\- Roxie, what's going on? - Max whispered, once Roxanne led him away from Stacey.   
\- Well, Maxie... here's the thing...

Roxanne began toying with her hair, while she dragged her other index finger across his chest.

\- See, we were having a drink... well, Stacey wasn't, and I wasn't either until we were about to... - she fumbled her explanation, and quickly composed herself - Anyway, I proposed you might be able to help her...  
\- Help? How? - Max raised his eyebrow - You two were friends since, like, kindergarten. And besides, I'm not really an expert on break-ups, I thought you would-  
\- No, Maxie, I'm not talking about giving her a shoulder to cry on... And well, we're definitely not in a kindergarten any more...   
  
She shied away briefly, and only when their eyes met again, Max saw her doe eyes, staring at him with a would-be innocent look. But only when he looked deeper and saw the familiar, frisky gleam, as well as her reddened face, the gravity of the situation hit him. So much so, he had to sit down.

\- Me?! - he nearly yelled, before he put his hand over his mouth - With-With her?! Me?! But... You!... And I!... 

Max stuttered, frantically looking back and forth from Roxanne to the doorway to their room, wondering if Stacey could hear them, before Roxanne stepped forward and kissed him.

\- Calm down, Maxie. - she smiled - Okay, well, maybe I did jump the gun...  
\- You mean a nuclear missile, Roxanne. - Max corrected her, cupping her face. - Roxie, you know I love your ideas when you get naughty, but this...  
\- ...but I couldn't let her feel down. - she interrupted - And you were honestly the first guy I thought about, mostly because we were...  
\- ...were what? - Max looked at her quizzically.  
  
Roxanne shied away again, before she sputtered her confession.

\- Well, we were kinda talking about you. - she stuck her tongue out.   
\- I... I think I should feel honoured. And yet I feel more confused. - Max smiled and raised his brow again.  
\- You should. - she chuckled - But I... I get it, Maxie.   
  
She smiled. Suddenly, she was hearing not one voice of reason, but a whole parliament of them.

\- Maybe it was a bit... extravagant. - she sighed and hid her face in her hands - Let's go and talk to Stacey, I gotta unwind this mess...

She took Max's hand and took the few steps needed to get to their room, but she promptly stopped, which would make Max collide with her, if he himself didn't become petrified at the sight in front of him. 

Stacey's clothes lay in a semi-neatly stack on their chair, though that detail could be overlooked by what those clothes implied. Stacey sat half-naked on their bed, undoing her bra and only when the two entered the room, she looked up, giving them a rather surprised stare.

\- So... are we doing it, or what?  
  
In one moment, the nagging consciousness of Roxanne was silenced forever. And if Max hoped that his mind could help him comprehend the situation, he was at loss there: his id and superego had their mouths and eyes opened equally wide at the sight of naked Stacey. 

\- Well, you told me to get c-comfortable... - Stacey corrected her glasses, still unsure whether she should continue.

Roxanne regained her composure first, and like before, she dragged Max with her, feeling he was still unsure what was going on. But this time she also reached for Stacey's hand and before they knew it, Roxanne pushed the two against each other, and the two could watch as their eyes grew in a mixture of surprise and excitement, though proportions of these varied between Max and Stacey. 

\- Maxie, it's this night only. She needs you, and, well, I promised her you. 

Max swallowed loudly, and as her words and lips warmed him from the inside, his lips finally curled into a wide smile, giving Roxanne a clear sign to continue. Roxanne stood between the two and cleared her throat. 

\- Okay, let's do it formally. Max, this is Stacey. - she gave him a wink - She just had a bad break-up, and needs a man, who will respect her and care about her, and, most importantly, make her forget about all of that.   
  
She turned towards her naked friend.

\- Stacey, this is Max, he is a great, loving guy, and, between you and me, quite a stud.   
  
The two chuckled and looked at the young man, whose hands suddenly moved towards Stacey's face, and with Roxanne's eager nod, Max leaned forward, though it was Stacey who closed her arms around his next, initiating a kiss.   
  
Max never thought that he'd be able to feel it again, and yet, when their lips met, the same storm of hormones he last felt when he was fifteen rushed through his veins. Except he wasn't kissing his teenage crush he kept dreaming elaborate romantic fantasies about. Never before had he thought that another pair of lips could meet his, and yet, as Stacey's arms coiled around him, pressing her half-naked body against his, their kiss deepened, and the fact that Roxanne not only knew, but approved of it, made it strangely arousing. It felt serene and blissful... 

...until his nose bumped her glasses.

\- Oops, sorry. - Stacey giggled - Should have warned this may happen if you kiss a four-eyed one.  
\- Well, they only make your pretty eyes bigge-  
  
Max stopped mid-sentence, realising he had just flirted with Stacey, and he turned towards Roxanne, wondering how she'd react. But she wasn't angry, she was still toying with the strand of her hair, and kept nodding, encouraging him to go on.

\- We... we can take them off if you want...  
\- Nah, I got used to. - Stacey replied - Besides... I want to see all the details...

She dragged her finger down his chest, undoing buttons on his shirt, ending just above his trousers and sneaked another kiss. 

\- Come on, Maxie, I've seen you jump out of these faster...  
  
And before Max knew what was going on, Roxanne pushed his jeans down, while Stacey's hands dealt with the rest, cupping the bulge in his pants that has been on their mind for some time. Knowing how he'd react, She let her lips contain the yelp that was about to escape his mouth when her fingers closed around his cock. 

And with him immobilised, Roxanne used his moment of weakness to push him, and Stacey too onto the bed, as they collapsed neatly on top of each other in an unmistakable position. The eyes of two not-quite-yet-lovers widened again, and Max reached Roxanne again.

\- O-okay, Roxanne, it's just-uh...  
  
He looked away for a moment, though in his position it was more than difficult to look inconspicuous .

\- It's just I worry I might not be able to... you know...  
\- You will be - Roxanne reassured him, sitting by Stacey's side. - Because I'll be with you.  
  
Just as he was about to protest, Roxanne's face disappeared briefly behind her blouse that soon joined the pile of clothes on the ground, together with her bra, and after a quick acrobatic move, her shorts and panties as well. And next thing he knew, Roxanne's attire matched theirs, as she lay next to her best friend, both ogling Max's naked body.

\- Just be yourself Maxie, and give her the best love-making you can....   
\- Oh, I-I will... - Max tried sounding cocky, though the stutter in his voice diminished the effect slightly.  
\- Maxie...   
  
Hearing some uncertainty in his voice Roxanne leaned in and addressed her boyfriend directly 

\- I want you to rock Stacey's world tonight. I want you to make love to her as if there was no tomorrow, you get that? 

She kissed him. Max blinked and let out a short confirmatory yelp, before Roxanne gently pushed his head against Stacey's breasts. She looked at the equally ecstatic face of her friend and continued whispering

\- I want you to rut her, Maxie, show her what a real man can do... Can you do that for me? - she cooed, giving his earlobe a lick.  
\- I get it. - Max replied - But surely we start with a foreplay first?  
  
Stacey yelped when her body was suddenly pushed against the bed's rest and her thighs were raised as Max's mouth were pressed against her lower lips this time, while his hands contained her twitching legs. Stacey tasted differently than Roxanne, and the new, alluring smell only drove him wilder. Stacey's folds were also a bit bigger than Roxanne's, giving Max a chance to suckle and lick on them in a much more prominent manner than when he was going down on his girlfriend. And with said girlfriend lying next to him, the effect could not have been more bizarre. 

Max curled his tongue and sneaked it between her folds, feeling her body twitching and flailing under his caresses. His thumb made its way to her clit, and a sharp, prolonged "Max!" escaped Stacey's mouth, once more making Max's blood freeze and boil at the same time, as he never thought he would hear his name, cried in a carnal, erotic manner, by anyone else than Roxanne.

Minute after minute, he worked on Stacey's pussy, licking every nook and cranny he could find, his fingers occasionally helping him achieve his goal, and, as Stacey grew impatient underneath him, he realised he was most certainly doing the right thing. Her voice, rising and falling in quick, abrupt manner was a sign of her oncoming orgasm, and once Max understood this, he licked his two fingers and stuck them in her, hoping they would drive her to her peak.

He wasn't wrong, as the energetic, fast movements of his digits made Stacey wail, and it took Roxanne's arms, coiling around her to help Stacey contain the excitement her boyfriend was giving her best friend. She felt oddly proud, and as her and Stacey's eyes met, Stacey understood that her best friend's stories were not an exaggeration. Roxanne held Stacey's hand, and as Max's caresses intensified, so did the grip of their intertwined finger, acting to delay the inevitable burst of pleasure that has been bubbling in Stacey's loins.

And though he was proud of his fingerwork, Max wanted to finish Stacey in a bit more delicate manner, and just before her walls started spasming around his fingers, he substituted them with his tongue, filling her pussy one more time before an explosive orgasm flooded his mouth with her come.

And as he breathed in the new, yet familiar fragrance, and his mouth was filled with Stacey's juices, he expected her to moan, but instead, she heard a muffled grunt, combined with a sound he didn't think he'd hear. A familiar, exciting, squelching sound came from up above him, and when he looked up, Max saw another mesmerising sight he didn't think he'd ever see - thought this night has already shaken his expectations of those.

The same lips he was kissing a few moments before were now pressed against Roxanne's, much to her surprise, especially since Stacey used them to contain her orgasm trying to escape her mouth. And yet, as their kiss grew in length, Roxanne closed her eyes and let Stacey's hunger funnel through her as well, much to the sight of the flabbergasted Max.

When Stacey's climax has subsided, and her chest stopped rising and falling erratically, she let go of her friend, and she pulled back, looking as surprised by her action as Roxanne was when she kissed her. Stacey, blinked, shifted her stare at Max, his jaw still open and hanging above her twitching pussy, and then back at Roxanne, gently wiping her lips that curled into a frisky smile.

\- Well, that wasn't part of the plan.

The three stayed silent, and just when Stacey was about to panic over what she had done, Roxanne cupped her face and kissed her again, before she stood up and walked around to her boyfriend, giving him another kiss.  
  
\- Alright, I think it's time for the main course, Maxie!  
  
Her hand sneaked between his legs, gently cupping his balls, making him jump in place, much to Stacey's delight.

\- But don't worry, I'll be around...

Roxanne addressed Stacy, placing a kiss on her belly, feeling shivers on her skin . As adrenaline rushed through her body, Roxanne knew exactly what could accentuate it. She walked to the Cd-player standing on a drawer, put in a CD, and pressed "play". And as familiar beat filled the room, Max's heart began pumping blood faster. The tune Roxanne usually liked when they were making love gave him not just confidence, but also energy needing to do his duty as a friend, and, evidently, as a rebound. 

Roxanne had one more gift to give, and this one was a bit more pragmatic. As Max kissed Stacey's belly, he was given a condom, but instead of him, Stacey eagerly took it and opened it, prompting Max to sit up so she could do the honours. Though the light in the room was dimmed - or rather became, as Roxanne continued creating the mood - Stacey could finally see Max's tool in its entirety. This was exactly what she was hoping for when she was ogling not only back, but also in front of Max's gym shorts... 

He twitched when her hand closed around him, as she slid the condom on, her other hand reached for his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. Once she was done, she gave him one good pump for good measure and pulled him against her again. Max gave Stacey a charming smile, which she replied with her own smile, he then went for another kiss, this time without any hesitation. And with that, the triangle was complete, as each of the horny youngsters had a taste of other two lovers. Their bodies moved in the rhythm of the sensual, low music, as if they have been doing it a hundred times. Stacey even instinctively closed her leg behind Max's back, and when that pushed his crotch against her, she let out a gasp.

\- Oh my... Roxanne wasn't kidding, wasn't she?

The two looked at the red-head, half-sitting next to them, and both lost their air in their lungs when they noticed her hand between her legs, circling her wet pussy.

\- Don't mind me... - she cooed and gave Max a wink. - Go, get'er.   
  
And as Roxanne's soft moans became the natural ambience of the room, Max sneaked his arm underneath Stacey's back, lifted her body just enough to get comfortable, and with her leg already spread wide, he pushed forward, watching as her face brightened.

Once more his mind was having a melt-down. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that odd - and yet, as Stacey's walls enveloped more and more of him, he couldn't help he was making love for the first time, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Stacey was evidently as excited as he was, her arms instantly closing behind his back as they assumed the most basic, and yet most intimate position they could have chosen. 

With each inch of him sinking further, some very old fantasies of Stacey began bubbling up to the top of her mind. Some of them were still from high school, and yet, some of them from when he already started dating Roxanne...

\- Mma-Max!   
  
Stacey yelped when she felt his body press against her crotch and reached for his lips at once. She needed his soothing lips after he dived balls-deep inside her. And as their lips mashed again, Max flexed his muscles and pulled out, just enough to dive again right away inside her.

Stacey moaned into his lips, but soon needed more air, and thus her voice became integral part of the atmosphere, mixing with the music and Roxanne's gasps. For a moment, their eyes met again, and the two girls exchanged knowing looks, just before Max rammed himself inside her again, causing her body to arch and flail. 

Though it wasn't the most elaborate position, it was undeniably effective, as Stacey's moans grew in pitch with each lunge forward, seemingly pushing deeper into her pussy. Max's grunts soon joined the mix, and the three students' voices became a semi-synchronised choir, speaking in mangled bits of each other's name.

Roxanne slid from her half-sitting position to make her job easier, and with Max's crotch in sight, she sneaked her other hand between their sexes, a move that caused both of them to yelp in surprise, yet didn't slow down their moves at all. 

Max thought he would have to imagine making love to Roxanne in order to reach his peak, but he didn't, and he honestly didn't know if that made it better or worse. With Roxanne lying next to Stacey, and her fingers mashing against her clit, occasionally sliding to his cock ramming inside her, it truly felt as if he was making love to both of them.

\- Max! Maxie! Roxie! - Stacey cried, this time unable to contain her screams.  
  
And then their eyes met again, and with that short spark of intimacy, they both have lost themselves in each other. Stacey thrashed her head against the pillow, and as her body arched, Roxanne used it to sneak her arm underneath it. She retraced her other hand just in time when Max collapsed on top of her chest with a groan of defeat, while his hips moved on their own, filling the condom with bursts of his seed.

But it didn't matter what was happening down there. What mattered was that for the first time this evening, all three lovers could taste each other at once, as their mouths were pressed together, mashing their lips in what might otherwise be an awkward accident, but was an undeniable sign of love. Occasionally, two of them wanted a bit more, and the third one quickly allowed that, knowing that just in a moment they will be together again. 

And just as the long track of music ended, so did their first three-way kiss, and the horny youngsters could look at each other without any worries or hesitation anymore. With their bodies still joined, Max was about to say something, but Stacey was quicker, sneaking from behind him and dragging Roxanne with her.

\- Now you two! - Stacey suddenly exclaimed.  
\- What? - Max and Roxanne gasped in unison, turning their faces towards their friend   
\- I want to see you two...  
  
Stacey cupped Roxanne's face, fixed her dishevelled hair and spoke in a low, relaxed voice.

\- I want you to show me what happens in your bedroom...

She grabbed Roxanne's waist and pushed her against Max, straight into his arms that closed around her in Stacey's absence, following his lips. But just as Roxanne thought it was over, the world spun around her once more when Max rolled both of them to the side, spun her around and lifted her leg up, while he positioned himself behind her, peppering her neck with sloppy kisses.

\- Ma-Maxie!  
\- What? - he lifted his head - Stacey wants to know how we do it. I think this a good position to show her...

Roxanne looked at her friend, whose hand was already between her legs, mimicking her own position from before, as she eyes their sexes, waiting in anticipation. But unlike her, Stacey wanted seat in the first row and she lay next to them facing their crotches, giving Roxanne a chance to see the droplets of her orgasm still spilling onto the bedsheets. 

\- Well, then, Stacey... would you do the honour?   
  
Stacey smiled, reached for another condom, and swiftly opened it, replacing the full one from Max's hardening cock. She gave him a couple of squeezes, before pulling the filled condom. She admired the sheer volume inside the rubber for a moment, watching as the weight of the cum made it dangle back and forth like a small punch bag

\- Wow, you weren't kidding about him...   
\- Yeah, imagine if he gets messy, girl. - Roxanne giggled in response.  
  
She tied the knot and put the new condom on Max's cock, and with her other hand, she gently spread Roxanne's lips pushing his tip further and further, waiting for them to start moving soon. But as her lips got closer to her friend's sex, she went for a single lick against her friend’s clit sending Roxanne to high heavens, setting her nerves on fire just for a moment.  
  
\- Come on, Maxie. Do it!

Somewhere above her head, Stacey heard the two kiss, and just as their lips met, Max's cock parted her sex, filling her with the same gusto and passion as he did hers a moment ago. From her position, Stacey could watch the relentless sex machine that were Roxanne and Max, twitching and moving in unison, and just like Roxanne before her, Stacey's hand at once gravitated towards her crotch. She remembered when Roxanne told her once about a wild night she spent with Max, when he not only took charge, but pushed her legs against her body and mate-pressed her, asserting his dominance over her, at least for a night. Stacey wished she could see their sexes pressed against each other, as Max was diving inside her in the most animalistic position she could have imagined, and right now, she was given a glimpse of just how this might have looked like. 

But she wasn't gonna be a passive observer: as Max rammed himself inside Roxanne, Stacey's tongue swirled around Roxanne's button, occasionally swinging to Max's length, making either one of them moan and squeal in delight about the sudden catalyst of their impending pleasures. Her lips traversed their entire joined sexes, from Roxanne's clit, through the veins of Max's underside, up to his balls, swinging back and forth with his rapid moves.

\- Come on, Maxie... - Stacey cooed, cupping his testicles and placing a kiss on each of them - You've got plenty more juices there... Just imagine you're doing her raw... 

Her words did exactly what she wanted to, though much faster than she expected. Max hilted himself just twice more inside her, before Roxanne's legs began shaking uncontrollably, and Stacey's fingers, wrapped between their heated sexes became covered in warm, slick juices she desperately needed to taste. And as she licked her best friend's orgasm, Stacey heard Max groan just as his muscles tensed and his hips quivered. 

Though it was difficult in the dimmed light, she watched his balls and cock twitch when the climax hit him, sending spurt after spurt of his seed into the condom, and with her mouth already filled with Roxanne's juices, Stacey half-wished she could taste Max's cum overflowing Roxanne's pussy.

She got her wish just a moment later: Amidst their kisses, Stacey gently pulled Max's twitching cock, and removed his condom, making the thick, sticky still warm cum coat his length and her fingers. Under her touch, he twitched once more, sending a small strand directly up her hand, which she licked at once, before she lowered her head to clean him up.

Max let out a prolonger "Hyuck" breaking the soft kiss with his girlfriend, directing her attention to his crotch, and with that, they both watched their friend meticulously licking off the globs of seed clinging to Max's cock, moaning with each one she swallowed, revelling in the aggressive taste and aroma, mixed with Roxanne's juices she still had on her tongue. 

At least, that was the plan. Because as Stacey continued cleaning off Max, she realised she had swallowed all the leftovers cum a long time ago, and with each move of her tongue, she was making him hard again. But as hers and Max's eyes met, she understood this was definitely not a problem, especially when Roxanne joined her, sneaking a hand to massage his balls just like Stacey was doing moments before.

Stacey closed her eyes and let the musk of her lover intoxicate her again. With each inch she coated, Max's groans were getting louder, and so did Roxanne's who was evidently being pleasured by Max's fingers this time. She wasn't sure how far she could reach - she certainly ad never deepthroated someone before - but that quickly was forgotten when Max suddenly jerked and let out a prolonged wail, just as a spurt of thick, gooey seed filled her mouth in a series of shots that painted her palate white.

And just as Max supplied her with his seed, Roxanne was living through a climax of her own, just as Max's fingers drove her to her peak again, providing ample moans that worked so well with the orgasm Stacey had been drinking. Bravely, Stacey swallowed each portion of Max's cum, remembering the full condom from before, and wondered how on Earth was he still so full. As she ran out of air, she wasn’t able to keep the final rope of cum stain inside her mouth, letting it drip onto the already messy bedsheets.

It was time for Max to be the gallant one as he reached for the roll of paper towels, first giving them to Roxanne and then to Stacey, though with her thirst and meticulous approach to cleaning him off, there wasn't that much left. Stacey sat up and gave Roxanne her hand to let her into a more comfortable position after her surprisingly strong orgasm.

With Stacey towering over her, there was only one thing to do: she leaned forward and pressed her naked body against hers, just as their lips found each other and Roxanne's weakened arms and legs closed behind her back in a loving embrace. But that turned out to be a trap, as Roxanne quickly rolled Stacey underneath her, her arms helping her legs spread, so their wet pussies could slid and grind against one another, causing both of them to sputter each other's names in a series of quick, erratic moans. 

As the beat of the music slowed down, so did Roxanne, moving her hips back and forth as her pussy pressed against Stacey's, experiencing for the first time a delicate, yet fierce texture of another girl's sex their fluids mix underneath the pressure of their pussies. And with each of her slides came moans, fuelled by the same air they were breathing as the two joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

At some point, Stacey simply let her emotions go, and surrounded herself to the overwhelming storm of sensations caused just by her best friend's closeness. When her hips began twitching, Roxanne redoubled her efforts, sneaking her hand between their heated bodies, just in case her own clit mashing against hers wasn't enough. And when her fingers met Stacey's, the two yelled each other's names, rocking their joined bodies back and forth dispelling the energy of their powerful orgasm, soothed by another long kiss they shared. 

And just as both of them were coming down from their shared high, Roxanne reached back and looked at their dumbfounded third lover, who has been watching the mesmerising sight of their love-making. Roxanne sneaked her hand between their bodies and spread hers and Stacey's pussies, still pressed together and joined with a slick mixture of their mixed juices. She gave Max an inviting smile and asked a simple question.

\- Come, on, Maxie! What are you waiting for?  
  
Max reached forward and was about to answer, but when Stacey's surprisingly strong legs gripped behind his waist, he was pulled against the alluring mashed pussies of his two lovers, and when his skin came in contact with their heated sexes, he forgot about lack of condom whatsoever. The heavenly texture of Stacey's pussy was so alluring, Max felt he could do nothing else than ram himself once more, especially with the beat of the music encouraging him to do so.

And as he did so, both Roxanne and Stacey let out a prolonged moan; though Max chose Stacey's pussy, he was sliding against Roxanne's as well, and with first bucking of his hips, the love-making started anew, with Roxanne once more asserting dominance over her best friend, this time with help of Max.

But before she could enjoy her position, she was lifted up slightly, by Stacey and Max, just so he could slide inside her, and with that, Stacey's hands and lips took over, caressing Roxanne's breasts and pussy, while Max provided a bit rougher, though no less effective treatment, until the red-head was moaning their names.

Back and forth they went, switching roles, just as Max was plunging himself in their different, soaking holes. As the three rocked their bodies together, Max was on cloud nine, alternating between the pussies of his two lovers. He could still feel a bit of difference between them, but in the haze that overwhelmed his mind, he lost track of whom he was rutting right now. All he knew was that he was feeling delicate, velvety walls, eager to start milking him of his seed. Lost in the pleasure he wondered which girl he was going to fill this time, imagining for a moment he would be able to pull off a masterful move of self-control and supply both of them with his cum. 

When he switched his lover again, this image became even more prominent; he imagined both Stacey and Roxanne lying next to each other, kissing, and leaking copious amount of his cum... And then Max's heart nearly skipped a beat when his mind was filled with another image, this one of both girls with their bellies bigger and rounder because of his seed having found fertile grounds in their wombs...

But it was too late. As their trio sped up their rocking with each minute, his hips were moving on their own, switching from one pussy to the other, eager to flood it properly with a portion of warm and potent seed. Max gulped and flexed his muscles, hoping to perform a feat that would require even more willpower of him than finishing in both of his girlfriends.

Unaware of Max's moral conundrum, as the music blasted around them, and their bodies kept grinding against each other, Stacey's mind slowly became blank, and she gave in to the overwhelming pleasure, for the third or fourth time this night. With Max's cock slamming inside her, and Roxanne's pussy mashing against her clit, she strengthened the grip on both of them, giving them a subtle sign of what was going to come, as her lips kept spilling cries and moans, unable to formulate a coherent sentence. 

Roxanne was the first to respond, her lips crashing with hers, but they couldn't fully contain the orgasmic wail that Stacey let out when her body was torn with a climax, the most powerful so far. Her back arched, allowing Roxanne to sneak her arm underneath it, her legs quivered, as her orgasm tore through her body

In the short moment that stretched into infinity, Stacey felt at peace. She had experienced it previously, but not to that extent. She felt as if she was falling into the comfy mattress she was lying on, with Roxanne's delicate touch on one side, and Max's dominant grip on her waist from the other. She looked back and forth at her lovers, their faces torn with bliss as well, as they climaxed around her, their voices mixing with hers, and she couldn't help but smile the widest of grins. 

She knew exactly what she felt, and though she was aware it was a spurt of the moment decision, possibly influenced by all the hormones that raged through her body, she was ready to say those three, meaningful words. 

\- Guys, I...! I love yo-   
  
She muttered, just before something warm and gooey landed on her face and kept covering her breasts and stomach, spreading to Roxanne's body as well, as more of it rained at them.

\- Yuck! Max! - they both cried in protest  
\- S-Sorry - Max huffed, his hand around his cock - I-I had to pull out and I was aiming for Roxanne's back...  
\- Can't blame you, Maxie - Roxanne replied, with an equally tired voice, as she rolled to her back - We've been tangled so much, you can't say where I begin and Stacey ends.  
  
The girls giggled, and Stacey instinctively reached for her glasses, but Roxanne stopped her, bringing her face close to hers.

\- Let me...

She gently lifted her glasses, and though her vision became slightly blurry, she didn't have to guess too hard what she was doing, especially with Max's gasp confirming that. One by one, Roxanne licked the globs of her boyfriend's seed, and once she was done, she reached to the nightstand for a piece of cloth. A few delicate moves later, she gently lowered her expertly cleaned glasses onto her face, and kissed her, letting their tongues mingle once more, this time carrying extra supply of saltiness and musk from Max's load. 

But Roxanne's clean-up wasn't over; she ventured down, across her breasts and belly, scooping remaining trail of his creamy potency, giving Max a sultry look when she turned towards him. Next thing Stacey knew, she was kissing her again and sampling more of her boyfriend, and when she pulled back, a long strand of mixed cum and saliva lingered between their mouths before it broke down, marking their chins. 

\- See... this is why I wish I took my dad's camcorder with me. - Max huffed, marvelling at the erotic spectacle that unfurled before him. - Or at least a Polaroid...  
\- Oh yeah, we would be able to see sooo much in the dark here - Stacey rolled her eyes, mocking him - With you rutting us, the image would be so crisp and clear.   
\- Yeah, I think those moments can't be captured by picture... or even words... - Roxanne added, leaning against Stacey, readying for another kiss.  
  
Max joined them a second later, sandwiching Stacey between them, making their shared lover pick and choose whom to kiss. And the answer was obvious, after turning her head back and forth as if she was watching a tabletop tennis match, she yanked them both on top of her, and their lips joined in an awkward, but satisfying three-way kiss, while their limbs tangled with each other again, making the three truly inseparable. 

At least, until they had to go to the bathroom. 

\- You know - Stacey spoke, once each of them has visited the small bathroom for a quick scrubbing - We've been studying lots of ancient art, and like, on half of those old vases and amphoras you have drawings of people having sex, or at least being naked.

She took a sip of the juice Roxanne had brought her, as she continued her impromptu lecture.

\- And you don't see them being ashamed of this, they were having that kind of nights like ours non-stop... They didn't have to worry about silly social norms we have...  
\- Looks like these guys got it right. - Max murmured, sneaking a kiss around Stacey's breast.  
\- Yeah, go ancient Greeks.   
  
Roxanne added, pressing her lips against Stacey's, tasting the drink in her mouth.  
  
\- And don't worry, Stacey, as long as you are with us, you don't have to worry about those as well.

Their shared kisses grew in length and frequency, and soon, the three horny youngsters were doing it again. This time, it was Max, who chose a CD, and as the slightly more aggressive music reached their ears, the girls knew the night had only just begun. Their apartment was soon filled with mixed sounds of the bed creaking and muffled moans of three lovers, whose bodies and souls merged together, just like in times when love was a bit more carefree.

* * *

Stacey's breath quickened when she finally remembered the entire night, frightened by how open she was about speaking her mind. She took one more look around the bedroom, and judging from the number of discarded condoms and open CD cases, they did not stop after the second one. 

\- Hey there.  
  
A sudden voice interrupted Stacey's reminiscing, and when she turned to her left, she saw a blissful, charming smile on Roxanne's face, who evidently had been awake for quite some time. 

\- Slept well?  
\- Y-yeah...

When Roxanne noticed a slight frown on her face, she sat up at once.

\- Stacey, you don't- you don't regret it, don't you?

She hid her face in her hands, anxiously awaiting Stacey's response.   
  
\- No. - she replied, giving Roxanne a soft smile - It's just I never... I never thought that...  
  
And before she could verbalise her thoughts, her lips were on Roxanne's again, sampling every single taste from the previous night.  
  
\- Oh, hey, I see you two are up and running.  
  
Their blissful moment was interrupted by Max's cocky comment, and the girls giggled in unison at the slightly scruffier-looking Max.

\- One question: was the last night a dream? Or did we really...  
\- One way to find out...  
  
Stacey crawled on Max's right side, while Roxanne approached him from the left, both watching as the poor young man looked back and forth at his naked lovers. 

\- I think - Roxanne suggested - it's time to thank the one that made us so happy last night.

The girls exchanged a frisky smile and turned their eyes towards Max, in an alluringly synchronised move, before they crawled towards his crotch.

\- G-Girls - Max stuttered - I'm glad I could give you such pleasure, bu-but I don't know If I have it in m-me...  
\- Don't undersell yourself, Maxie. You do.

Roxanne cut off his reply, cupping his balls, and taking the first lick at his cock, with Stacey following on the other side. They both weighted his balls, as if checking fruits in at the supermarket, and they turned in unison towards him.

\- Yeah, there's still plenty of it inside.   
\- Besides, you won't have to do anything. - Roxanne gently stroked his hips that worked so hard last night.

As he felt their joined breaths on his head, Max threw his head back and let the pleasure once more take over him. Roxanne and Stacey began their caresses as simple licks, but soon, as they got taste of Max's salty essence, their appetite grew, and before he knew it, the two were taking their turns: one of them took him down her throat, while the other licked the remaining part of his shaft as well as his testicles, fulfilling their childhood promise to share everything.

\- Ro-Roxanne! Sta-Stacey!   
  
Max howled in desperation, tugging the sheet he was clutching, while his girlfriends continued their salacious caresses. A quick exchange of looks later, they decided to end Max's suffering and change their tactics.

\- Come on, Maxie... - Roxanne cooed - Let it go.  
\- Yeah, we're hungry for some breakfast...  
  
The sight of the two eager, opened mouths and tongues stuck out did it for Max: the girls became ready just a split of second before Max roared and fired a surprisingly hefty and thick stream of his seed between their ravenous lips. With his head thrown back, he couldn't initially see it, but he sure as heck felt it, when Roxanne and Stacey moved him back and forth, trying to redistribute the protein drink that slowly filled their mouths with fresh batches of the same taste and smell they remembered from last night.

Max rose up only when he felt he familiar feeling of their lips on his delicate head, now accompanied by smacking and slurping sounds, and sure enough, when he looked up, Stacey and Roxanne's lips were pressed against each other and around his cock, in a deeply erotic kiss that was meant to catch the last few droplets of his essence, as well as exchange those in their mouths already.

Roxanne cleaned her lips from last remaining globs of the cum, and just as she was about to say something to Max, both him and Stacey grabbed her arms and pushed her to the same place Max lay just a moment ago. 

\- And we - Max and Stacey said almost at the same time - We should thank the one, who orchestrated the whole thing.

Roxanne shrieked when their lovers pinned her to the bed, their mouths already on her. The sight of both of them between her legs made her lose breath in her lungs in anticipation.

\- Lick here... - Stacey instructed, making her tongue caress a symmetrical spot on her side of Roxanne's pussy.  
\- Hey, I know how to do it. - Max argued - I've done it a few times...  
\- Yeah, right. - Stacey barked back - But when it comes to delicate things, a girl always knows better, so you copy my moves.

And with that, two mouths took care of her lips, sucking, licking and nibbling at her delicate skin. Max and Stacey made sure to keep her thrashing legs under control, as they continued their morning caresses, and switched places. Max was given her entire love hole, while Stacey concentrated on her clit.

With not one, but two lovers caressing her, it was not a surprise that Roxanne's legs soon began shaking, and as they were both raised above Max and Stacey's heads, she could see how big an effect hey had on her. Roxanne arched her body and wailed, when her climax hit her, covering Stacey's and Max's faces with more of her juices.

And now she knew exactly how Max felt a while ago when she and Stacey exchanged their heated cum-swapping kiss, as the very similar sounds were coming from between her legs too. Max's lips shone from the liquid heat she coated him with, and a moment later the same glimmer was on Stacey's face, as the two kissed, leaving a long translucent rope between their mouths when they parted. 

\- Well, only one side of the triangle is left.   
  
Max announced, and before Stacey could understand, she became the object of worship of her two friends. This time, the two lovers shared their work: Roxanne caressed her breasts, sucking on her puffy nipples, while Max used the very same techniques she taught him a moment ago to bring her pleasure.

Roxanne alternated between her breasts, ultimately moving to her hungry mouth for more kisses, while Max added a finger or two to his repertoire, which resulted in Stacey's leg jittering as he slid them inside her sex. Heated by the two previous climaxes of her lovers, it came as no surprise that Stacey achieved her peak in just a few minutes' time, surrounded by two people that have given her more love than she could ever imagine.

Stacey cried out their names, and arched their back as her body became limp from the amount of raw sexual energy radiating through her. But she was soon joined by two equally tired lovers, cuddling against her and exchanging kisses.

A few moments later, nature and common sense called them each to the bathroom again, and only when Stacey came out from the shower, with Roxanne's spare blanket tied around her body, she began thinking clearly, and could verbalise her thoughts properly.

\- Guys, t-thanks... - Stacey stuttered - No, really, that was... that was indescribable. Like, completely mental, but in a good way! I am SO glad I came to you, you know, Gill was going to throw some party, and I would feel so miserable there and-  
  
Stacey suddenly gasped and sat up between her lovers, looking frantically for her clothes. 

\- What? What's wrong? - Roxanne asked, helping her out of her way.  
\- Gill! - Stacey babbled, watching as her lovers share a confused look - My room-mate! I-I-I told her I was gonna be back for the night, and-and now she's probably worried sick! 

With some difficulties, Stacey gathered all of her clothes and dumped them in one place.

\- Guys, can I use your phone? I gotta make sure she knows I'm alright...  
\- Yeah, sure, no worries. - Roxanne smiled.  
  
One frantic phone call later, Stacey reassured her worried roommate she was safe and sound, and from what Max and Roxanne could overhear, a car was going to pick her up soon. With a quarter of an hour to spare, Stacey could catch a breather and get dressed, and even found time to eat a toast, while the three continued thanking each other for the night full of pleasures.

\- No, I... I should thank *you*, guys. - Stacey looked back and forth at her two lovers, when she finished - I... I never thought I'd spend a night like this in my life.  
  
And before either of them could react, Stacey threw her arms around Roxanne's neck, their lips joining again in a quick, but fierce kiss, while their hands roamed each other's backs. 

\- Thanks, Roxie, it was like us finding out another cool artist to listen to, or a new book, or shops... except, you know, slightly raunchier.   
\- Just slightly... - Roxanne raised her brow, before they both erupted into laughter.

Stacey turned to her left and reached for Max's lips, while his hands automatically moved to her waist. And this time, she didn't hesitate, knowing well she has, and always had Roxanne's full blessing.

\- And thank you, Maxie...   
  
She didn't give Max time to react, as she sneaked her hand into his crotch and gave him just a soft squeeze, which resulted in a small "Hyuck" escaping from his mouth, just before her lips were pressed to his.  
  
\- I now know why Roxanne is calling you her horny puppy. - she threw a knowing look at her friend - One day you're going to pump her full of your puppies...  
\- Stacey! - Max and Roxanne protested, her hiding her blush behind a strand of her hair she was toying with.  
\- What? We've used like bazillion condoms and he still had something in him for the morning... - she licked her lips - You two will have no problems with that...  
  
Max let out another embarrassing yelp when Stacey smacked him on his ass. While the two still recovered from Stacey's prolonged goodbye, Stacey took her purse and stepped towards the doorway, straightening her dress. Somewhere outside, a car honked, prompting Stacey to speed up.

\- Thank you guys. I'm feeling better now.  
\- If you ever need a... - Roxanne looked quickly at Max - ...a bit of break... of any form... - she blushed - Feel free to give us a call.  
\- We'll be there for you. - Max closed his arm around Roxanne, bringing her to him. 

The car outside honked again, and with that, Stacey waved them one more goodbye, before she ran downstairs. 

\- Well, that happened...   
  
Max sighed, taking a look at their bed that just a few minutes ago bore the last remaining signs of their last night's unforgettable threesome. 

\- Yeah... They don't tell you this is what college may be like, right?  
\- They tell you, but you assume it's a lie, and you take it with a tablespoon of salt...  
  
Roxanne let out a small yelp when Max sneaked his arms around her waist and brought her face against his, where she was greeted by a wide, cocky grin. 

\- Out of curiosity, are there any other female friends of yours that have recently been dumped? Because I'd be glad to help them, free of charge...  
\- Wasn't that enough for you, mister? - Roxanne chuckled, while Max tightened his hug - I would like to remind you that you still haven't opened your books for that test on Monday, so you're not gonna get anything until you ace it.   
\- Not even a goodnight kiss? - Max raised his brow, bringing his face close to hers.  
\- Well, maybe those...  
  
Roxanne closed her eyes and threw her arms behind his neck, feeling his warm body pressed against hers, and she nearly wanted to jump out of her clothes again. And just as they were about to kiss, their doorbell rang, breaking the couple's moment of peace. Max and Roxanne exchanged nervous looks before it rang again, with slight impatience. 

\- You think it's mister Stevenson?  
  
Roxanne shrugged, straightened her clothes, and biting her lips she opened the door, hoping their landlord was not behind them. And indeed, it was not. From behind the stack of books and a potted plant, a familiar face appeared, with a shy smile only Stacey could muster. And only when she looked down, Max and Roxanne noticed a huge, hastily-packed suitcase next to her that gave them some idea of what just happened.

\- So... the thing is... - Stacey began explaining, still standing in the doorway - Gill had this party, and it, it was a bit too rowdy, and I think someone destroyed the toilet, actually, two with the one in the apartment underneath, so... long story short they threw us out. So, until we find a new place, do you guys mind if I-  
\- No, no we don't. - Roxanne smiled and took the stack of her loose items from her - And you're not gonna sleep on the couch... U-Unless you want to, of course.  
  
Stacey chuckled and with some relief returned an equally wide smile at her best friend and her boyfriend, who already had his hands on her suitcase, bringing her stuff in.  
  
\- Nah, I think last night proved we can all work together...  


* * *

Just as they feared, despite knowing the dates, the exam session arrived much faster than they expected, dragging all three of the students into days and nights of revisions, giving their newly found love combination a chance to blossom only occasionally.

But when it did, it was unlike anything they've felt, and with each session, regardless of its length, the three were discovering and falling in love with each other anew, to the point when they were pretty sure they went through their entire CD collection, and had to find some new music for their love-making.

Before they knew it, the finals were over, and the three were parading on the campus's courtyard with ice-creams in their hands, soothing them from the heat of the incoming summer break.

\- So, what now, guys? Are we gonna date back in Spoonerville?  
\- You know we'd be the gossip of the town. - Stacey groaned. - I still haven't exactly told my parents what happened...  
\- Actually... - Roxanne started - You know, now that I've got the money from the scholarship, I've been thinking of something...  
  
She stood up, stepped in front of them, and with a giddy smile she spoke her mind.

\- How about a road trip? Like, for two weeks or so. Max has the car now, and he's been dying to take it on a longer journey.  
\- But where? - Max asked  
\- Wherever! That's the point of a road trip, isn't it? To find new places, to find new people, to find...

She looked at Stacey and noticed the same gleam in her eye that soon appeared in Max's as well.

\- ...ourselves.

Without sharing a single word, the three came closer to each other, and moved their lips together, for an awkward, but nonetheless effective, three-way kiss for the first time in a public place that resulted in just a single gasp from one of the passing students. 

\- And we'll be saving up on motels, since we will need only one bed.  
\- Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/627054041856393216/1-2-3-you-her-and-me))
> 
> As promised, fanart by wonderful DisneyfanSL: [x](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/DisneyfanSL/842262/1-2-3-You-Her-and-Me-Warm-up), second one [x](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/DisneyfanSL/844549/1-2-3-You-her-and-me-pic-2) and a third one ([x](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/DisneyfanSL/845515/1-2-3-You-her-and-me-pic-3))


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Szandor: On a hot summer day, Roxanne, Max and Stacey were winding down after a long night of sexual fun. Snacks, movies and a bit of sexyness.

  
Roxanne stepped out of the shower, revelling in the coolness of the water that soothed her tired body. And who could blame her: after a long, summer night spent with her boyfriend and their girlfriend, she needed a breather. As she paraded into their cozy living room with just a towel loosely wrapped around naked body, she glanced at her two partners, lazily spread on the couch, with only bits of their bodies touching each other, as the air was a bit too warm for physical contact.

Oh, how the tables have turned...

Just a few hours earlier, when the sun was still below the horizon, the three couldn't get separated, celebrating the end of their exams by ditching their books away and giving in to the primal urges that had been boiling in their loins for the past weeks. Life with Max was already filled with passionate moments like these, but ever since Stacey joined their ranks, she cranked it up to eleven, adding a new spice that made their nights truly unforgettable. 

...which made the two look even more pitiful at the moment. It would be hard to imagine that the same man that was now munching crisps had effortlessly rutted both of them, several times, filling a whole package of condoms in the process. And the same woman that looked too lazy to reach for her can of soda was able to bring both Roxanne and Max to their peaks just with her mouth and fingers. Only Roxanne, who so far looked a little bit more distinguished, resembled the same fierce red-head that drained Max's balls dry with her hungry mouth while making Stacey's pussy flood with her cum. 

But once she jumped onto the couch, she was hit with the same case of laziness just as she laid her head on Stacey's shoulder.

\- What are you watching?  
\- Something dumb - she replied, without taking eyes from the TV screen. - You smell nice, is it the shampoo?  
\- Yup.   
  
Roxanne smiled and reached for her girlfriend's lips, instead receiving a cheesy crisp. 

\- We should start packing, you know...   
  
Roxanne took a long look at the small apartment they've been renting. It was their last day before their return trip to Spoonerville, and though their suitcases were open, very little of their belongings made it in. 

\- Hey, just imagine, in a few days, every day will look like this. - Max cheered her up, getting a dreamy moan from Stacey.  
  
In the past few days, a wicked plan has formed in their heads: a roadtrip, across the states, using their free time to its fullest. And the prospect of spending hot days sunbathing, and cool nights making love was tantalising enough to send Roxanne into the same blissful state the other two were in. 

\- Granted - she added - But we should really start preparing-  
  
Roxanne was about to finish, but then she heard a familiar smacking sound coming from the other end of the couch. It would seem that the salty crisps weren't enough for Stacey, as when Roxanne turned her head around, she saw Stacey's lips around Max' cock, and her boyfriend's head thrown back with his mouth wide open. 

Somewhat displeased at her partners failing o listen to the same voice of reason that has saved their asses during exams, Roxanne decided to give in, and a moment later Stacey let out a moan when Roxanne pressed her crotch, still slightly wet from the shower, against hers, crossing their legs in a borderline-impossible position.

And just to make things a bit more complicated, Max leaned in, stretching his body just enough so his lips could close around Roxanne's nipples, partially repaying her for the pleasure he was getting. Soon, despite the temperature outside, the three were generating heat on their own, in a lazy, languorous fashion, so different from the frantic sexual frenzy of last night. And for once, responsible Roxanne gladly let go and chimed in, knowing well where their foreplay would lead to.

It looked like they would have even less time to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/627054310298107904/prompt-from-szandor-on-a-hot-summer-day))


End file.
